


experimenting at play

by ayebydan



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: River and Kaylee try to move it up a notch.





	experimenting at play

**Author's Note:**

> https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/23893.html#comments was where i got the prompt of river and kaylee 'experimentation'

River's hands ghost up over Kaylee's and then the scarf is pulled close enough to pin her to the bars around her bed. The thing came from a junkyard, needs some love, and Kaylee will never go as far to call it a bed frame. Still, with River perched on her sternum and making breathing difficult for multiple reasons she starts to feel nervous.

"Oh...oh I ain't sure of this all of a sudden, River. I mean-"

"I ain't gonna hurt you. I ain't hurt anyone in ages now. Captain says I am doing really good."

Kaylee's eyes flutter for a moment and she nods, " Real good, baby girl. Real good." 

The fans in the firefly work when they feel like it and seems right now they feel like it. The chill going through her quarters makes her nipples bead up and her breasts firm up in general. She wonders if River can see the beads of gunk she might otherwise have forced out in the shower and not let her see. But a moment later she can't wonder much because River's mouth is on her nipple and her nimble hand is splaying out across the rest of her breast while the other pushes down the arch of Kaylee's back. 

She wants to tug on River's hair, cause she can do that now without it making her panic or have flashbacks, but then she hears the clang of metal and the scarf rubs harshly on the edge of her wrist. Groaning with frustration Kaylee reaches up with her legs instead and tries to encourage more from River. To her frustration, after making an odd noise in the back of her thought River detangles their legs and even moves over in the bunk to make sure Kaylee cannot tease at her cunt.

"The point of the scarf is so Kaylee has to behave and be teased. So River can play."

Kaylee is ready to comment in return when River's mouth is on hers and she quite forgets what in the verse she was going to say anyway.


End file.
